Miniature Engines
Plot Oliver knows the Arlesdale Railway engines very well, more so than any of the Main Line engines. He and Duck travel to Arlesburgh dropping off ballast and passengers. One day, Oliver puffed into Arlesburgh with some empty trucks. "I assume you're going to fill those up, yes?" said Bert. "Correct," replied Oliver as he shunted the trucks. "Just don't get any ballast on me Mr. Oliver," replied Toad. Oliver rolled his eyes as he finished. "So how's the Main Line?" asked Rex. "Well, I got an update from Neville, and he said that the big engines have gotten into a lot of trouble lately." "How interesting," grumbled Frank as he oiled away. Oliver frowned. "I'm getting tired of the big engines being bossy. I want to play a joke on them to pay them back." he said. Rex grinned. "I'm an expert on jokes. If I recall, I remember you saying that the big engines are the same color as us." "Correct," said Oliver, but Toad wasn't so keen. "Please Mr. Oliver, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Oliver ignored his brakevan and continued to listen to Rex instead. "Well, you can tell those bossy boilers that we are their exact copy, like a clone, only smaller." said Rex excitedly. Oliver was pleased. "Thanks Rex for the idea, and I'll try it out it out tonight!" But Toad was worried. "Mr. Oliver, please listen-" "Not now Toad, We have to leave with our train." grumped Oliver and the guard blew his whistle. Oliver chuffed away, winking at Rex. Mike chuffed over. "What just happened?" he spluttered. "A brilliant plan," grinned Rex, "I'll tell everyone later." and he chuffed away to collect some trucks. Oliver dropped off his ballast at Tidmouth so it could be transfered to Derek. "Thanks!" called Derek and oiled away. Oliver collected Isabel and Dulcie and he set off for Haultraugh. That night, Henry, Gordon, and James were showing Molly the sheds. "You can sleep here while Duck's out on his night trains," explained James. Molly was happy. "Thanks everyone. This is much better than that goods shed i had to sleep in." "It's a wonder that an engine of your sort managed to sleep in such a place," snorted Gordon indignantly. "Well, it wasn't that bad. I at least had company." "That's just like Molly, always finding a bright side," grinned Edward. Molly smiled weakly when Oliver puffed onto the turntable, looking excited. "Guys, I found out something amazing!" Gordon looked to James. "Did the Steamworks get new paint?" said James. "Did your driver buy a new puppy?" asked Molly. "Nope and nope. This is better than paint and puppies. I found small engines that look LIKE YOU!" beamed Oliver, "It's so exciting, and now you can meet them." Then Oliver grew cheeky. "Oh wait! You can't because you're too heavy!" Gordon groaned. "Engines that look like you? That's nonsense Oliver." retorted Edward. "No, it's true." Molly was worried. "Is this good or bad?" "Bad, because now I have a rival," fumed James, "Take me to him." "Sure, tomorrow," grinned Oliver and he fell asleep, leaving the others in suspense. The next morning, Oliver woke to the sound of James whistling. "Hurry up lazybones, get up!" he fumed, "I wanna meet this 'clone.'" "James, seriously? Oliver's pulling our wheels," retorted Edward. "No, I think it's true," replied Molly. Henry and Gordon agreed. "Good. Then go Oliver, and I'll follow," replied James. Oliver sighed and puffed out of the shed. At Arlesburgh, Duck's trucks were being filled with ballast. "There you are," said Frank, "Now go." Suddenly Duck could see Oliver and James arriving. "What's all this about?" asked Duck to Mike. Mike smiled broadly. "A plan that's awesome. Now shut up and leave before you spoil everything." Duck was confused as he left. Oliver and James puffed alongside the chute. "There, see him? The red one." explained Oliver. James gasped. "He looks like me!" "Mind my paintwork." said Mike, trying not to laugh. Oliver grinned. "And he acts like you too!" James was amazed, but then noticed their gauge. "Why are they so small?" "Because they run on a line that's a smaller gauge. Duh," chuckled Oliver. Suddenly Bert and Rex arrived for their cues. "I'm the fastest and best and I pull the express!" shouted Bert. "Don't cut down my trees, my precious trees!" laughed Rex. James' eyes widened. "There's Gordon and Henry too?!" Then Jock arrived. "Hello. Um, I mean, hi." James was amazed as he raced away. Oliver and the Arlesdale engines went into laughter. "It was fun mocking him!" laughed Mike. "I don't like pretending to be female though," grumbled Jock. "Nonsense, you sounded fine," chuckled Oliver and he puffed away to get his coaches James was at Tidmouth Sheds, explaining everything. "If only you could see them for yourself Edward, but you have a branch line," chuckled James. Edward snorted. "Unlike you, I'm not concerned with smaller engines. I'm sure they're nice, but they're not... clones. Do you guys even know what a clone is?" "No..." said Molly meekly. Edward was stern. "A clone is when you take genetic matieral like DNA and put it into the baby of another animal of the same species." he explained, "and we don't have genetic matieral." "But how else can you explain it?" shouted James, "They built-" "Nonsense," said Duck as he approached the shed, "What are you guys even talking about?" "Duck!" grinned Edward, "Thank goodness. You work with Oliver right?" "Yes." "Then can you please explain these smaller engines to us?" asked Edward hopefully. Duck frowned. "Why?" "Because Oliver said they're our clones," interuppted Henry. "They are!" shouted James furiously. "SILENCE!" boomed a voice; it was the Fat Controller, who had heard everything. "What is happening?!" Edward and James explained their side. The Fat Controller didn't know whether to laugh or shout in fury. "Are you engines serious? Who caused this?" "Oliver," explained Edward. At Arlesburgh Sheds, Oliver was resting with Toad when the Fat Controller drove up in Winston. "Oliver, you have caused confusion!" he yelled. Oliver gulped, "How so sir?" he asked worriedly. "Well, you caused a distruption on my railway with those Arlesdale engines." Oliver gasped. "But that was Rex's idea!" Oliver spluttered. The Fat Controller sighed. "Great, now I need the Small Controller involved." "Bad idea..." sighed Winston and the Fat Controller got out of Winston and walked into the Small Controller's office. The Small Controller was filing some paperwork when the Fat Controller walked into his office. "Hello Sir Topham," the Small Controller, "What can I do for you?" "It's those blasted engines of yours. One of them gave Oliver the idea to play a prank, and he told me." The Small Controller facepalmed. "Well, I'll tell them off tomorrow. Good night Sir Topham." "Night." and the Fat Controller slammed the door, agitated. The next morning, Rex was laughing with the others. "You should've seen the look on James' face," he chortled to Frank. "Well, I get the feeling you're going to get in trouble..." Just then, the Small Controller drove up. "What in the world were you four doing?" he asked angrily to Rex, Mike, Bert and Jock. Bert, Mike, and Jock looked at Rex. "I suppose you would care to tell me Rex," scolded the Small Controller, putting his arms on his hips. Rex sighed and told him the whole story. The Small Controller nodded. "Thank you for being honest, Rex. As punishment for you four, no washdowns for two weeks." "What?!" spluttered Mike. "Good, you'll look better," teased Frank. The Small Controller glared at Frank and walked away. From then on, Oliver learned not to play jokes on the big engines, and apologized to the Small Railway engines for all the trouble. "Meh, I can take no washdowns," said Bert. "I can't! Look at me!" scoffed Mike. Oliver smirked. "Well, I understand. I must go now. Ta ta!" and Oliver chuffed away. MIke rolled his eyes. "I still don't get it. That red engine was fooled so easily. And truth be told, he did act like me." Frank chuckled. "I suppose that means you two will be friends eh?" But that wasn't the case... Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Oliver *Derek *Molly *Winston *Mike *Rex *Bert *Jock *Frank *Toad *The Fat Controller *The Small Controller *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Blister 1 and Blister 2 (cameo) *Neville (mentioned) Trivia *A deleted scene featured Edward talking to Derek about the "clones." This was cut due to lack of interest. Category:Sodor Adventures